Gemma Ranshaw story
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: every directioners dream


**My Story**

**It was dark, old, gloomy night. A 16 year old girl, small skinny girl named Annabella was at home alone. Her hair was blond and shimmered like gold in the light, her eyes as blue as the Caribbean sea, a cute button nose perfectly in place next to luscious eyes, ears holding back her hair, lips just as thin as a piece of paper, she was wearing a pink dress with high heels getting ready to meet up with her boy friend. Her parents were out on a little work vacation, her mum worked as a actress and her dad was a famous singer. **

**She slowly was putting her purple woolly coat away in the closet. There was a noise, she grabbed her torch and opened the door. It creaked. A shadow the size of the moon sprinted across the hall way. She was terrified. As soon as she layed her glittering eyes on the front door silver door knob she ran as fast as a cheetah to go and open it and get out of there but...it was locked.**

**She had a sudden great idea, steadily she tip-toed into the kitchen to go out of the back door. Then rushed to that door but guess what that was also locked!**

**She knew she was gonna be a goner but then thought about the fire window in her bedroom. Creeping up the stairs her parents' bedroom door slammed with a `clash'. Worriedly she crept into her bedroom and layed on her bed under her hello kitty covers thinking no-one would touch her, her bedroom door squeaked as it was getting forced to be shut. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer till it sounded like it was standing right next to her. Quietly she whimpered in the darkness. The covers gently came up. **

**She felt a smooth leg touching her foot. A hand rapped round her and then cuddled her in softness with the leg rapping round her like it was protecting her. Delicately she lifted up and turned to see who it was. In surprise she came to give them a hug after not seeing them in a week. Wavy Justin bieber hair covering there green emerald eyes. To follow with a pointy nose. Lips wanting to be kissed by the love of their life as soon as possible. She smiled leaning in for a kiss happily hugging them in shock.**

**It was her boyfriend harry. **

**The next day. Annabella woke up thinking that last night was just a dream. She felt something move under the covers realising it wasn't. Harry slowly moved in for a little kiss, sat next to one another Annabella and harry was remembering about the day they met...**

**`Annabella was only 13 and she was a massive fan of one direction. She loved harry the most with all her heart so one day she went to a one direction consort. With her four closest mates nadia, lilly, zoe and becky. All the way there they were partying in the car like an animal. Once they eventually got there one direction came on 2 hours later at long last. That moment as soon as they hit that one foot on stage the girls screamed like there was a serial killer. After the consort the boys all picked one girl from the audience surprisingly Harry picked Annabella, Louis picked Nadia, Niall picked Lilly, Liam picked Becky and Zayn picked Zoe. **

**They all went into the limo to harry and Louis 3 million pound house. It was as big as the queens pallas! Flowers everywhere you go a statue posing in the moonlight.**

**When the girls walked in they would never stop pinching themselves. Harry passionately leaned over to Annabella to hold her hand then whispered in her ear "maybe you should text your parents and tell them you're staying here tonight. If you want you can use my phone." He went down to his trouser pocket dragging his phone out. Gently he passed the phone to her as she stood there ringing harry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek pulling her to living room.**

**The living was just luxurious the first thing you see as you walk in is a massive chandelier, a flat screen TV stretching across the room like an elastic band. With a fire place under it. Books all over shelves with DVDs some i've never eithen seen in my life. Music filling half of the room with a leather corner settee so close to our feet. Louis turns around to Annabella "what size are you on bikini?" "8" zayn walked in the room with zoe holding 6 boxes of pizza and 5 bikini's "good cause we got you that size."**

**Lilly, Becky, Zoe, Nadia and annabella all got changed in Harry's room into their swim wear to go into the pool. As soon as they walked outside it was like a moon light paradise, lights filling the garden with so much brightness there wasn't one place where there was a dark patch. Annabella searched for harry to find him in the hot tub with Louis and Nadia, harry squeezed next to her to comfort her. all telling the most funniest stories in their life whilst... zoe and Zayn was playing in the pool like 2 year olds and niall and Lilly was eating all the pizza with Becky and Liam dancing in the moonlight to the music like in the movies.**

**Three hours went passed and in that time everyone dried of to go in the living room to watch a movie. Zoe picked it and she picked it just cause Annabella was terrified of clowns. Annabella and harry walked in with 2 super huge bowls full of popcorn then passed them to lilly and niall telling them not to eat it all. Once the film started Annabella cuddled up with harry in a blanket on the couch with Becky on one side with liam getting cosy and niall and lilly on the other side eating all the pop corn till its coming out of their noses!(it didn't really). As soon as Annabella gazed at the clown the next thing harry saw was her hiding where his feet was. So harry and Annabella snuck up to Harry's room...to watch the smurf's.**

**Harry's room was so classy a king size bed fit for a queen with a tv right in front of it a walk in closet the size of the white house. Harry and Annabella loved the film but then it was time to go to bed. Harry and Annabella dicided they'd go in harry's room in that bed, then nadia and Louis went in Louis room in his bed, lilly and niall stayed in one spare bed room, becky and liam would stay in the other spare room but then there was no more rooms for zoe and zayn so they went to Justin biebers and slept there for the night. **

**The night went by with lots of sleeping.**

**Lilly and niall was the first ones to wake up because they were starving so they made breakfast. Half an hour later everyone woke up. Once everyone finished their bacon butties harry and Annabella went shopping for some clothes, harry bought Annabella 9 pair of vans, 16 pairs on designer shoes, 59 pairs of high heels, 7 pairs of converse and 20 pairs of toms, 50 top mainly hollistore cause she adored holistore, 60 jacket's all different colous, 65 pairs of trousers and finally 40 dress's. All together he spent bout £900,000. **

**Once they came home there was more shouting than at the jersey shore house it was zoe and zayn. Zoe was crying her eyes out shouting "im so sorry its justin bieber what did you exspect."**

"**what do i exspect, well, i expected to have you passed the test and not cheat on me!"harry dragged zoe to liam and softly tucked becky to zayn.**

"**there now stop acting like your shoe size and get on with your live's" screamed harry as he kissed Annabella on the lips not wanting to say good bye in 3 hours.**

**3 hours went by so harry decided to drive everyone home. But of Corse the paparazzi caught him kissing Annabella when he was saying good bye. **

**The next day Annabella came to school feeling as happy as a smiley not wanting the feeling to end. Lilly shoved a pile of news paper in her face and guess what her kissing harry was on the front cover. All day she was getting asked if they was boy friend and girl friend slowly her happy feeling disappeared. But it zoomed back at the end of the day when harry was out school with his car waiting for her. When she dashed up to him happily he took her by the hand and nelt down on one near saying "Annabella grace i will wait for you." Annabella burst out crying with joy not noing what to say.**

**Time went passed and they all started seeing each other but 1 year passed their they're all love stuck.2years went passed and now we are here to this day.**

**Annabella's parents came back but harry wanted to see them privately. Annabella sat there wondering what was going on. Harry came in smiling with a bunch of flowers. Delicately he passed them to Annabella saying "here for you". Annabella grabbed them not wanting one rose petal to fall to the ground.**

**Harry took her out side where there was a farari waiting for her Annabella couldn't believe it for her eyes. Harry took her by the hand and put her in his range rover like a real gentlemen he drove her back to the school, the exact spot where he said `ill wait for you'. He nelt down on one knee and pulled out box proudly speaching "annabellla grace i love you with all my heart i remember that day of by heart when i first met you at that one direction consert and look where it's got us now seleana dumped justin and now him and zoe and raising a child together, becky loved liam much more than zayn and now there in spain on a little holiday, lilly and niall are just waiting for when lilly's at the appropriate age to go out with him, Louis dumped ealinor and got with nadia but moved out to live with her in there own place and zayns just there with miley cirus sadly, i also remember when i said id wait for you, so here it goes i waited for you all those years but guess what it was worth it every minuet just being with you honestly,so here is what i came for Annabella grace Ranshaw will you marry me...**

**The end**

**By gemma ranshaw**


End file.
